


Understanding a Padawan

by B_Radley



Series: Diana's Journeys [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Companionable Snark, Love, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Multi, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A Padawan and a Knight attempt to rescue a Jedi Master. Chaos, snark, and understanding ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [After the Battle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780623) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 
  * Inspired by [Unwind a Padawan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238805) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> For a prompt by Merfilly, based on a line from After the Battle from Shaak Ti to Aayla Secura about Shaak's Padawan (an OC):
> 
> "Hmm, I should pray you and he never team up against me, I suppose. I might not survive the adventure it would bring."
> 
> Takes place a couple of years before that story
> 
> Nearly 5,000 words later, this...
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

**Jedi Temple**  
**Coruscant**  
**Year 11 (8 years after the Naboo Invasion)**

Jedi Knight Aayla Secura enters the Temple refectory. The normally bustling chamber is empty. The Knight's hazel eyes narrow as she scans. She had been told that the particular object of her search could usually be found here, puzzling out some problem that has vexed him, if not in the apartment he shared with his Master.

If he can't be found in a meditation room with one or more of a growing list of his age-group of Padawans.

She shakes her head of that thought. Her thoughts wander to another interlude, as she opens her mind to the Force to try and locate him. The bright signature leads her to the kitchen.

She is treated to the incongruous sight of a Jedi Padawan grilling steaks for the more carnivorous members of the Order's breakfast.

She smiles as she is assailed by warm thoughts of one of those carnivores. A mentor who had probably taught her as much as her own mercurial Master, Quinlan Vos.

In ways that he had never dreamed of. _Well, knowing Quinlan Vos, he probably had, but to his credit, he never had acted on them._

The thoughts come unbidden of the smooth red skin of the shoulder of that particular carnivore. Of lying on the shoulder in a stolen moment of 'unwinding.' Of their lekku twining about each other in a different, if shared language. As a warm Force-signature intrudes into their rest. She sees the Togruta Master's lips curl into a smile as she feels the head shake.

"What, Master Ti? I feel him returning, as well. Seems pretty satisfied with himself."

"Oh, yes, my dear. He has either solved a problem, while brooding in the refectory, or in some other exertion."

"Hopefully some exertion that might actually be constructive to his development as a Padawan," she adds dryly.

A smirk flows across the Twi'lek's blue features. "Oh, I don't know, Master. Certain exertions were surely helpful to my development," she says in her musical accent.

The same musical accent gives off a sharp yelp as a carnivore's teeth finds her shoulder. The marks join others from the night. The young Jedi grows quiet. "I can hear you thinking, my dear," the slightly different musical voice says. "What, Aayla?"

The younger knight takes a deep breath. "Your Padawan fascinates me, Master."

"Oh? You certainly are energetic with your fascinations, my strong one," Ti says drily.

"What? No! Not that way!" Aayla says, her lekku flexing in embarrassment. _Although, it's not like you haven't thought about it,_ as the vision of a warm grin intrudes into her thoughts.

She sends the thoughts away. "No. I don't know much about humans. I couldn't understand my Master or his Master very well. I like to know how to deal with different species. Your Padawan seems to be an interesting case."

Ti is thoughtful. "An enigma wrapped up in the usual Corellian snark and gamblers' mentality. Mixed in with Mandalorian intransigence."

"Oh? I didn't know he was Mandalorian," Aayla says.

"Yes. He is half," Ti says. A warm smile flows across her features. "Of course, there is a great deal of thoughtfulness and introspection thrown in there, as well." The smile grows pensive.

"Perhaps, too much for his own good."

XXXXX

Aayla takes a deep breath and walks over to him. He is watchful of the food he is preparing, but she can tell that his thoughts are parsecs away. He becomes aware of her standing there. He starts and raises an eyebrow. He shakes his head, trying to not stare at her chosen battledress. _Come on Croft. Stop being a stereotype._ The young Corellian suddenly remembers his manners and decorum. She hasn't been a fellow Padawan for a couple of years. He turns and bows. "Good morning, Knight Secura."

The Twi'lek Knight returns his bow, but smiles warmly. "Please, Taliesin. We were Padawans together not that long ago."

 _Yes. When I saw you coming out of my Master's room with your lekku wrappings undone, he thinks._ His mouth quirks up slightly. _Of course, I was coming from studying. Studying the soft skin of a certain Alderaani Padawan's collarbone as I..._ He sets his mouth in a rigid line as he tries to push those thoughts away.

"We need to talk, Taliesin." His eyes widen at her serious tone; at what that tone might mean. He motions to one of the Temple cooks. Aayla and he walk out to the dining room.

"Is she...?" he asks, his eyes pained. Aayla nods sympathetically. "We don't know. She has disappeared into the undercity."

He closes his eyes. He can feel the serene presence in his mind, but it is dimmed. "What was she doing?"

"She was investigating a possible Hutt spice ring. Helping the civil authorities," Aayla says.

 _You mean doing their jobs for them._ He doesn't say it. "What are the Hutts doing on Coruscant?" he asks.

 "There are a couple who have made their way from the loving bosom of their family. Ziro, an uncle of Jabba's owns a nightclub. He has been somewhat cooperative, for a criminal."

"We think that Master Ti has found a connection with Yalba, a niece of Jabba's." Croft's eyebrows raise as he tries to wind his way through the serpentine Hutt family relations.

She looks at him. "Ziro is actually on Coruscant legally. We have no record of Yalba."

He focuses on Aayla's hazel eyes. She smirks. "I may have some work for you, Padawan, since you have passed your Shadow trials." Her face darkens. She closes her eyes as if centering herself. "My former Master recommends you very highly, as he is off-world on a mission right now."

His own eyes darken at the mention of Quinlan Vos. "Recommends me for what?" he asks, a tinge of suspicion in his voice.

"The only contact we have with Yalba is a bounty she has issued for a someone in her employ. Quite a substantial bounty. Apparently the bounty has something on her; or she is quite fond of them."

"So you want me to 'Shadow' as the scumbag bounty hunter," Croft says.

The smirk comes over Aayla's beautiful features too quickly for Croft's taste. "No," she says, "I'll be your scumbag bounty hunter." The smirk grows. _Apparently Togruta smirks that are the bane of my existence wherever I go, can be taught,_ he thinks.

"The bounty appears to be for a short, brindle-haired young human with green eyes. A Corellian."

"Well, that would be all well and good, but I am not short," Croft says.

Aayla looks down at him. "My mistake," she says, a tiny hint of sarcasm in her voice. _At least, I think it is sarcasm. Can't tell with that beautiful accent._ He shakes his head. _Come on, dumbass. You're nineteen years old and about to be a Senior Padawan. You can't lose it because a pretty accent and face makes goo-goo eyes at you._

"So when do we leave, Knight Secura?"

"As soon as you shave and get a haircut and get changed. We have a holo of the bounty. You should be able to pass long enough to get a contact and dropoff. Hopefully that will get us in."

"So what does this bounty do for Yalba?"

"According to our translation of the dialect of Huttese she uses, he is an accountant," the Twi'lek knight says.

"Great. This oughta go well. Good thing I know fuck-all about accounting."

XXXXX

The man in the mirror stands looking thunderously back at Taliesin Croft. A man with a bare face except for a short mustache and shorter hair. For the first time in two years, since he started his Shadow training. He looks down at the Padawan braid resting in his hand.

"Don't worry, Taliesin," Aayla says gently. She places her hand on his shoulder. "It will grow back."

He looks up and shakes his head. He places the braid of hair on the table with his robes. "It ain't the braid or hair, so much Aayla." The thunder flows to his face again. "It's going outside in this outfit."

Aayla turns away and pulls her helmet down over her head. The full helmet slides over the protective lekku covers. Croft can't see her smirk at his outfit.

He looks in the mirror. Very tight, black silk trousers hug his legs. A gold shirt, cut similar to a Jedi tabard, leaves his arms and stomach bare.

He can barely move in either garment. "I can't believe this guy is an accountant, dressed like this," he says. "I can't go down to Level 1313 in this. Not unarmed."

"It's okay, Padawan. I'll be there to protect your virtue." Her musical voice is made heavier and more gutteral by the vocoder of the helmet.

"Gee, thanks, Aayla. Way to raise a guy's self-esteem."

"From what I have heard, self-esteem is the least of your worries."

"Nice pants, Clan-master," comes a young voice from behind them. They both turn. A younger, smaller version of the serene huntress dear to them Smirks at her teacher. "The top works well with your eyes."

A tiny huntress that Aayla had last seen arguing with one of Croft's fellow Padawans. With Croft in between.

"Get out of here, Runt," Croft says in a voice filled with quiet menace.

The youngling proves that in spite of the fact that her montrals are developing, she suffers from selective hearing. "Good thing, you've laid off of that gravy crap you like. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to pull off a crop-top.." The Smirk grows as Ahsoka Tano pulls a datapad and points it at him.

The look of death upon his countenance is ineffective as she snaps a picture. The bellowing as he throws a boot at her is just as ineffective. As is the boot, which misses her as she hurtles out of the door.

He makes to follow, but the older Jedi stops him. "Come on, Taliesin. No time to play chase with your teacher's pet."

He looks at her. "I have a bad feeling about this."

XXXXX

 _They never listen to the Padawan,_ Croft thinks as he and Aayla stand back to back. About thirty beings of various species and genders surround them. All with weapons of various makes and models.

Pointed directly at them. Aayla is still wearing her helmet; her blaster pointed at the mob. "Feel free to get me out of these binders so that we can kick a little Hutt ass."

An exasperated tone comes into the Ryloth accented voice. "Do I look like I have time to get you out of them? You're a Jedi -Jedi."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. I am so used to being in Force-suppressant cuffs that I have forgotten what it feels like to be in normal binders."

"A little less talking and more help getting out of this."

"Hang on. Gotta make it look like you're a shitty bounty hunter, rather than Force-stuff."

_Is that the Rylothi word for 'asshole?'_

The binders drop from his hands. As they do, a high-pitched laugh comes from a platform moving in from behind the hired guns. A green and gray colored-Hutt looks at them as if she would devour them.

A protocol droid, his formerly gold color faded and rusted, adds his gaze to that of the Hutt at the two Jedi. Croft's hand surreptitiously moves to Aayla's back towards a pouch on the back. His hand connects with a cloth covered smoothness. He rubs his hand up and down trying to determine what it is.

"Taliesin," the Twi'lek says. "Yeah?" he replies. "Stop rubbing my ass and find our lightsabers."

"Oh. Sorry," he says. "Honest mistake."

"Yeah. Right. All you had to do was ask."

His eyebrows rise to his hairline as he files that away for future reference.

The protocol droid begins to speak. "The mighty and most Serene Yalba asks if you have any last words before you die a slow death for bringing deception and weapons into her enclave?"

Aayla reaches up with her free hand and disconnects the helmet clips from the neck. She pulls it off and casts it aside. She follows with the heavy lekku cap. "Tell Yalba that I am a Jedi knight and I intend to leave here with the Jedi Master that she has as a prisoner. I can leave here with Yalba alive or dead. It makes no difference to me."

Croft feels a tingle of pride and admiration at her words.

"Jedi or not, Twi'lek, you are outnumbered and armed with a blaster. I don't see your laser sword anywhere. I have more guns on the way. In addition, we know nothing of a Jedi Master."

Both Jedi spare a questioning glance for one another.

"There is one chance for you to survive, Twi'lek". The protocol droid takes in both of them in his metallic gaze. "The mighty Yalba finds you pleasing. Offer yourself up to her and you and your companion might survive and get out of here without being dismembered."

Aayla is about to speak, when Croft interrupts. "You tell that piece of worm-ridden filth that she will not harm this knight. No deal. I think we can take all of you."

"I would debate that, _guir-do._ But, no matter. Some might find Twi'leks attractive, but the mighty Yalba has distinctive tastes. It is you that the mighty and Serene Yalba wishes to enjoy."

For once, Aayla thinks, Croft has nothing to say. His eyes are wide.

Aayla speaks. "The mighty Yalba has a taste for accountants?" The room erupts in laughter. The Hutt starts to speak. The droid translates. "The word that I used does not mean the same as in the main Hutt dialect. This is a dialect of the mighty Yalba's region on Nal Hutta."

Croft finds his voice. "Just out of curiosity, what does it mean?"

Aayla whispers at him through clenched teeth. "Taliesin, shut up."

"Bed-dancer."

Croft closes his eyes. After a moment, he opens. "No harm will come to the Twi'lek, if I go?"

"She will not be harmed. She will be fitted with a Force-suppressant collar. If any of my guests fancy her, she will be theirs."

"Nope. No deal. No collar," he says.

"You are in no position to bargain, Corellian," the droid says.

He looks at Aayla. "I think we have a better chance of getting out of here if we are not surrounded by dozens of blasters."

"Agreed, Taliesin. Are you sure about this?"

"Hell, no, but it seems like the thing to do."

He turns to the protocol droid and lowers his hands. "Okay, Yalba. I'll go with you."

Aayla seizes the back of his head and pulls him to her mouth. Their lips meld. The Padawan's eyes grow as large as the Hutt sitting on her throne as her tongue duels with his. "Take care, Padawan Croft. May the Force be with you." A loud murmur erupts among the assembled crowd of thugs.

"And with you, Aaylas'ecura," Croft says. The older Jedi smirks. "Have fun with your new friend, Tal. I'll see if I can find someone who can perform a marriage ceremony, later, if you like."

He rolls his eyes. "Gotta have the last word, don't you, Knight Secura?"

Neither resist as collars are placed around their necks. Croft's has a chain attached to it.

XXXXX

 _Okay, this was not a good idea,_ Croft thinks as he is pulled against Yalba's chest. He cringes as the stench reaches his nostrils as Yalba opens her mouth. He feels a slimy wetness on his back as the maw opens. He manipulates his tongue and brings out the magnetic microburst projector that Aayla had slipped him when she kissed him.

He had nearly swallowed the damned thing in surprise when Aayla had kissed him. He bites into the single use projector and carefully drops the device on the collar immediately under his jaw. There is a tiny magnetic _clink_ as it connects. He counts from three as he feels the Hutt's tiny hand reach around to his groin.

_The longest goddamned three seconds of my life._

A burst of light and sound and the collar drops away. He can immediately feel the hum of the Force return to his senses. He lifts his bound hands and calls on it. The Hutt bleats in surprise as she is sent flying across the room. There is a sickening thud as she impacts the wall.

There is a clank as the binders drop from his wrists. The door to the chamber opens and two guards run in. They immediately join their boss crumpled against the wall. He takes their weapons and is about to destroy them, when one catches his eye.

_Hmm. Blastech DL-44. As associated with Corellians as lightsabers are to Jedi._

He pulls the hand-tooled nerf-leather belt from the thug. He slides the blaster into the high-rise holster and turns to find Aayla. He sighs. He checks to make sure the three criminals are breathing.

As he opens his senses to the Force, he detects another presence in the enclave. He smiles and runs towards the sensation.

He manages to duck as a blaster bolt flies where his head had been. He draws the heavy blaster in one swift move and sends a bolt into the head of the gunsel.

_If this Jedi stuff, doesn't work out, I can always be true to my heritage and be a scoundrel._

_Might need it, my young apprentice,_ a warm voice says in his mind.

XXXXX

Croft follows his Force sense to another cell door. He looks in astonishment at the collapsed trail of thugs from the corridor to the door.

He keys the door and rushes in. There, a very serene Togruta huntress watches in amusement at his entrance. A younger Twi'lek knight, with the same air of controlled danger, rolls her eyes as she pulls on a pair of leggings over her underwear.

Shaak Ti smirks as he averts his eyes from a larger expanse of blue skin on display. He shakes his head and concentrates on his Master. "Hello, Master. We've come to take you home."

"Yes, my very young Padawan. At some point, you, Knight Secura, and I will have a conversation about the value of a communications blackout while infiltrating criminal gangs."

Her smirk grows."Thought you might have seen that on your oral portion of your Shadow Trials."

Both he and Aayla hang their heads. "No matter, children. I appreciate the gesture." She starts to walk out of the chamber. She turns and the smirk returns. "Did you enjoy your first Hutt, Taliesin? Was it everything that you dreamed of?"

Aayla's grin is blinding in its brilliance. He closes his eyes. "Everything and more, Master." His expression grows dark as he looks at the two women. "We shall never speak of this again."

Aayla is quick to answer. "Of course, Taliesin." Ti says, "As you wish, my young Padawan." Aayla hands him his lightsaber. "Here, Tal. Thought I would give this to you before you went feeling for it again."

Croft has the good sense for once, to keep his mouth shut. His expression speaks volumes.

He is not exactly reassured at their affirmations of silence. They start to jog from the room.

All three of the Jedi's Force-senses scream a warning. A human with a repeating blaster jumps out of a cross corridor in front of them.

Ti, who is leading them, immediately turns and Force pushes the younger Jedi back and out of danger. She starts to turn back to the threat, but a smaller human shoves at her arm. She stumbles.

Into the path of the first bolt from the repeater. Croft screams, "No!" He jumps over Ti, his saber unsheathed. As she kneels at the wounded Master's side, part of Aayla's mind marvels at the blur of energy and motion as he deflects the fusillade of bolts back at the source. Five of the blaster bolts strike the source. He ends with a shift to his left hand and a thrust in the head of the smaller human.

Ti is breathing, but unconscious. Aayla lifts the Master with the Force and follows Croft. He is striding purposefully with his lightsaber shifted to his left hand and a blaster in his right, He is alternatively blocking bolts back to the source and firing at other sources before they can bring their weapons to bear.

She catches a glimpse of the young Corellian's face. A look of calm fury and determination marks his regular features. He is not angry, but purposeful.

She sees something else in his eyes. A look of pure love. Love for his Master and what she represents to him. Love for his fellow Jedi. It was a look that she had seen mirrored many times in Ti's eyes when she speaks of him in quiet moments.

She had even seen the expression in his eyes when he was refereeing the argument between the youngling and his fellow Padawan, even through his exasperation.

She had never seen that look as intense or passionate in any other Master's eyes.

She suddenly in that microsecond of fighting and energy, understands Croft.

_Who says Jedi do not love?_

As they manage to walk out in the dim light of the lower level, to the waiting arms of Judicials, Coruscant Civil Security and fellow Jedi, she does not see the look dim from his eyes as he takes his Master in his arms and gently lays her on the stretcher. Healer Che is there immediately.

As the transport moves away and up, the look is still there.

The look of a protector.

 **Jedi Temple**  
**Five Days Later**

Jedi Master Shaak Ti looks up as Tal and Aayla walk into her healing ward room. Sunlight shows brightly through the room as she smiles.

"Looks like the color is returning to your cheeks, Master," her Padawan says, with a grin.

"Yes, Taliesin. Thanks to you and Aayla." She looks down. "It is not exactly the Master's job to be saved by her Padawan. It should be the other way around."

He shakes his head. "No, Master. It is our job to look after each other."

For a moment, a look passes between them. Aayla almost feels as if she is intruding.

"So when can we spring you, Master?"

"Another day or so. Vokara says there won't be any lasting damage; the two bolts managed to only score the tops of both lungs and break a couple of back ribs on each side."

Ti sees the smirk flowing to her apprentice's unshaven features. _At least I got to see his true face for awhile and not the mask of the beard and hair._ , she thinks incongruously. She matches it. "Don't even think about saying anything about broken ribs, pup. You still are so far ahead of me in that."

Her eyes take on a devilish glint. "That's one thing that you are ahead of me in. That and number of Hutt romantic liaisons you've had."

His expression grows dark as Aayla and Ti laugh. "So much for never speaking of it again."

The laughter stops as Ti's face blanches in pain. "Another day, my ass, Master. You need to take it easy for at least another week."

"No, I...."

"No argument, Shaak," says a firm voice in a musical Rylothi accent. "You will stay here and take it easy. As a matter of fact, I will most probably get in that bed with you and hold you still."

"That could be construed as strenuous activity," the Master snarks. "It might get a tiny bit strenuous," Aayla says, "but I think it is good for healing."

Croft's look is priceless.

Ti's face fills with a slightly petulant look. "Far be it from me to resist when you two team up against me."

"You know it, Master."

Croft nods at Aayla. An evil glint flashes for a moment in her eyes. She covers the ground between them and takes his face in her hands. Their lips meet and caress. He feels her arms go around him and drop lower. He tries not to see his Master's look of incredulity.

When they break away, she touches his face again. "Give me a call, when you're knighted, Tal. There might be a little celebration."

He nods and turns, unable to speak. His features are nearly the color of his Master's.

As the door closes behind him, Ti asks, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, don't get your lekku in an uproar," the Twi'lek says. She yanks her top over her head. Ti's eyes grow wide again. "You're who I am getting into bed with. I had to give the boy a little hope."

As the young knight climbs into the narrow pallet, she makes sure that she gets the last word.

XXXXX

Croft pulls a chair up against the outside of the door and sits. Several Jedi pass him, looking curiously at him.

Vokara Che walks up and makes to open the door. Croft does not move. "Out of the way Padawan. I need to check on your Master."

"No."

Che's lekku twitch in anger. "What do you mean, 'no,' Padawan?" she says, a thunderous expression on her face.

"With all due respect, Master Che, you can wait a bit before you can check on my Master," he says, a placid, but firm expression on his face. "She was just checked out by one of the Junior Healers about a half hour ago."

"Young man. Do you realize that you are in my domain, now and that I can make your life very miserable? For instance, I can make sure that your immunization records for the year are 'accidentally' deleted. Including that one that you said feels like a 'boloball has been injected into your ass' as you were rolling your cheeks around on the floor trying to break it up."

His expression doesn't change. "That may be, Master Che. But you are not going back into that room right now."

The healer's looks promises retribution. She softens at the protectiveness of the Padawan for his Master. A smirk flows over her features. "When you are off door-guard duty, come see me. I have a series of painful shots to guard against any lasting effects from your little fling with the Hutt in the undercity."

She turns and walks away, leaving him with his eyes closed.

He smiles as a very bright young presence approaches him. "Hey Croft," says the joy and bane of his existence of the Clawmouse Clan. Ahsoka Tano stands in front of him as he opens his eyes. There is the usual snark in her eyes, but it is tempered with something else. Concern.

"How is Master Ti? We were worried. About both of you."

She Smirks. "Well, mostly about her." _There it is, ladies and gentlemen. Warm fuzzy feelings from Ahsoka Tano._

"She's going to be okay, Runt." The youngling nods. "I'm glad. Seriously Croft, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Runt. I'm fine." She brings up a chair and sits next to him. They sit in companionable silence. Ahsoka even sits still for two minutes.

A thought, a spark of a conversation comes into his mind. "Hey, Runt, do you think that you could cut Padawan Jaquindo some slack? She may not be as good as you at dueling, but she can teach you a few other things."

"Yeah, well, maybe if she wasn't such a bitch to me and the others. So high and mighty."

He closes his eyes. "Well, you ain't exactly all humble to her, little one."

She looks down. "I know, Croft." she says softly. She looks up at him. "I will do better, Clan-master."

"I know that you will, Ahsoka. I'll have a talk with Elle; see if she can rein in the imperiousness."

"Thanks, Tal." The Smirk flows back over her serious features. "Imperiousness. Is that a new word? Did you learn it from your new Hutt girlfriend?"

He clenches his teeth. "What the hell would a Runt like you know of such things?"

"Don't know much," she admits. "Saw a couple of _akul_ beasts doing it when Master Ti took us to Shili. Just that there is a lot of screaming and grinding. Didn't really see the point."

He shakes his head at that image. "Someday, in a few years, you might appreciate all of that moaning and grinding a little better." He sends a silent wish of sympathy for whoever the future boy or girl or other that this one decides to conquer.

He looks at her. "But for now, you can concentrate on getting your ass kicked at Djem So by your Clan-master."

"Like that would ever happen."


End file.
